Calling to Say
by OliveYew517
Summary: It's Christmas morning in the tiny apartment Emma shares with Mary Margaret, and Emma finds herself missing a certain someone. Based of the song.
1. Chapter 1

This is just my favourite Christmas song and can't stop imaging SwanQueen whenever I hear it.

I don't own either the t.v show Once Upon A Time or the song Calling to Say

It was very early in the morning when Emma woke up to a very excited Mary Margaret jumping on her bed. _Oh god, why so early?_ They had gone out the night before to hangout with all their friends and to drink, and now Emma was slightly regretting how much she had actually had. She couldn't believe that MM was up this early, but then again she was really just a big child and on Christmas morning she really shouldn't have expected anything less than being woken up at 6 am.

Emma had just sat down with her coffee when she heard the doorbell. The rest of the gang from last night rolled in. First David followed by a very smitten Ruby and Belle. Emma envied all of them as they all seemed to be completely recovered from last night while she was still sporting a pretty rough hangover.

Once they had all been situated around the small tree Emma and Henry had set up for Mary Margaret, gifts were handed around Emma couldn't help but feel a warm glow of happiness. She had a family, finally, and she knew they all cared about her as much as she cared about them. There was only one thing missing to make it perfect.

When all the gifts were open and the rest of her friends were sitting around the table trying to figure out the Rubik's Cube that someone had gotten Belle, Emma snuck away with her cell phone to make a call and waited nervously for an answer on the other end.

"Hello?"

" I wasn't sure if I should call, you know with it being so early and on Christmas after all."

"Oh please Ms. Swan, I have an 11 year old child. There was no chance of sleeping in beyond 5."

"Ya, it wasn't much better over here. I hope I'm not keeping you. I'm just calling to say merry Christmas."

"Not to worry, Henry is currently enthralled by a new comic book so you didn't take me away from anything. Merry Christmas to you, too, Ms. Swan."

"I'm not really sure where we stood, but I'm glad were still friends. You just came to mind and it's weird with you not being here."

"What do you mean?"

" Well, I was sitting around with everyone and I just felt like I had a family but it wasn't complete. Not without you, and Henry." Emma quickly included Henry in hopes of not sounding too obvious. "But, yeah, I'm just calling to say merry Christmas."

"Well, I invited you over last night but I seem to remember you declining my offer."

"Yeah, we all went out last night, driving around to see the lights. Just like they always do, everyone there but you."

"Well the offer still stands if you would like to come over later today. I know Henry has a gift for you and he would be pretty happy if he could watch you open it."

"Yeah! That sounds great, I'll be over this afternoon. Anyway, I'm just calling to saying merry Christmas."

Before she hung up she thought she heard Regina say "Sure you were, Emma." but it she just chalked that up to the pounding behind her ears that hadn't quite faded yet.

Well that's that. I have an idea for more chapters if anyone's interested so rate and review! Other than that I'd say not bad for a first attempt at writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Well you wanted more and here I am freaking out that that one night of writing inspiration wasn't the only thing I can produce. I also can't say how much I appreciate every Review, Follow, Favourite or even just a view. I am very thankful.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was shortly after 10 am when Ruby and Belle had excused themselves to go back and repeat the Christmas routine with Granny back at the bed and breakfast. David had stayed of course to spend the day with Mary Margaret, because even though they were not living together yet they were pretty serious. Emma had sat at the table with them for awhile, making comfortable chit-chat in a sweater that was big and goofy looking but cozy and warm at the same time. She had received the gift from Mary Margaret who had been her not so Secret Santa. The small group of friends had decided to just buy one gift for a specific someone in their group in the Secret Santa fashion and it hadn't been a week after they had picked names that MM blurted it out one morning that she had Emma. The sweater was in no way her 'style' but she had put it on with no fuss to show Mary Margaret that she appreciated the gift from her friend. It was just nearing noon when Emma excused herself saying she was going out. When she received the questioning looks from both David and Mary, she exhaled knowing she would have to tell them, just maybe not the whole story.

"I have a gift for Henry and I wanted to give it to him today." Emma gave as an explanation as to where her destination was. They accepted it and waved her off and Mary didn't hesitate to tell her to bundle up. So Emma put on her red leather jacket and donned a hat, mitten and a scarf before running up to her room to grab the bag, which was more of a sac, that held the presents.

When she reached the Mill's residence she paused outside to take a calming breath and then continued on. She knocked on the door almost instantly the door opened to show a very excited 11 year old still in his pajamas. "Emma! You look like Santa." Henry giggled as he took in Emma's appearance. She stepped into the house and turned to the full length mirror that was by the entrance. and she took in her red jacket, red pointed hat with a cotton ball on the end that had flopped down, and the sac she had slung over her shoulder. _Ha! I didn't even notice that._ She didn't have much time to further recall her wardrobe decisions before a cool voice was welcoming her presence.

"Ms. Swan, very festive attire." Regina was looking her up and down with a small smile pulling at her lips. She offered to take Emma's jacket to hang it up and when the blond had taken the jacket off she couldn't hold back the small giggle that escaped her at the corny Christmas sweater the blonde was wearing. The main focal point being a big reindeer face with a big red nose sewn right on to the sweater. Emma was quick to blush when she realized she looked like a dork still in the sweater MM had given her. Regina saw her red cheeks and was quick to dismiss the notion that she was the only one who had to suffer the dorky Christmas sweater gift, and that in fact she had received many in the past. Regina putting any effort into making Emma feel more comfortable instantly gave Emma a smile she couldn't stop.

They all went into the living room around the very lavish Christmas tree where Henry started showing Emma the gifts he had gotten. Emma had set down her bag by the tree and sat down on the very comfortable leather coach to see what Henry had been given. It seemed Henry had a good haul of many nice looking clothes, new toys that had many actions and the new comic books he was now showing Emma as Regina had come to sit down on the same coach and sat a glass of her apple cider in front of Emma offering her a smile as she did so.

"Well those all look like awesome gifts, Kid. I also got you something." Emma reached for the bag that was just a stretch away from her sitting area. Henry's eyes grew really big and Regina leaned in as well, intrigued in what Emma had gotten him. "Wow! Really? What is it?" Henry was nearly jumping up and down wanting to know what he got from his birth mom.

"Well open it up and see." Emma handed him a rectangle wrapped in a very shiny paper and a bright red bow in the corner. Henry wasted no time in ripping away the paper to discover and very ancient looking book. "It contains old myths, legends, and fairy tales that many people have never heard of before." Emma supplied as an explanation. "Oh! That's so cool!" He was instantly enthralled in the book and had made himself comfortable in the single chair across from his two moms paying no mind to the outside world.

"More fairy tales? Really, Emma?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow but a slight smile gracing her lips so Emma hoped her gift was acceptable. "I..uh..got you something as well." Emma produced a smaller rectangular box and slowly presented it to the older woman. She was extremely nervous as to how Regina would take the gift because she didn't really know where they stood with each other. Regina often called Emma by her first name but rarely in the presence of others and they had been spending more time together, at first claiming to want common ground for Henry's sake. That was quickly discarded as the reason when the underlying electricity between them both was so prevalent they couldn't deny it. They had been spending more time with just each other at Regina's talking over a glass of cider or the occasional wine, but Regina still seemed to be hesitant toward her. It was rare for her to even sneak a peck in when she would leave for the night.

When Regina gingerly removed the wrapping from the small rectangle, Emma was trying to remind herself to breathe. Regina opened the gift to reveal a nice white silver chain with a swan pendant attached to it. "Wow, Emma, this is beautiful. Help me put it on?" Emma complied and couldn't help running her finger gentle across the smooth neck. "This book is amazing!" Their moment was interrupted by the exclamation from Henry. "Henry, dear, what about Emma's gift?" Regina reminded her son softly. "Oh, ya!" Henry went to the tree to retrieve the small box and handed it to Emma. She accepted it and started to open the poorly wrapped present to reveal a small book, a planner in fact. "Open it!" Henry said excitedly. She opened it to find that many of the days in the future were already marked with things to do. Everyday had been marked to include 'Pick up Henry'. Emma looked to Regina in confusion silently asking her to elaborate. "If you are serious about staying in Storybrooke, then we thought maybe you could pick up Henry after school. This is just to serve as a reminder for future plans." Regina provided as an explanation. "Isn't that awesome, Emma? We can hang out every day now!" Emma could only nod because she didn't know what else to say. Regina then leaned closer to her "Maybe look at next week?" Emma flipped through the book to find the right day and saw the neat writing Regina has. 'Dinner with Regina' She looked up at Regina with a smirk.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you accepting?"

"Absolutely."

...

When Emma declared she had to get back to her apartment at some point, Regina, followed by Henry, had walked her to the door where she donned the same winter attire. Henry still couldn't hold back the giggles as he kept calling Emma 'Santa' with her look-a-like wardrobe. He ran off when Emma threatened to put him on the naughty list for next year. When she turned back to Regina she saw her holding up a mistletoe. Smirking she walked forward and placed her hands on Regina's waist as they both leaned in to meet. It surprised Emma when Regina didn't pull back soon after. Instead she pushed forward with more passion and cupped Emma's face in her hand. Emma was more than pleasantly surprised and couldn't hold back a little moan. They pulled back with goofy smiles and parted ways. They were both really looking forward to their future date.

As Regina shut the door behind the blonde, she heard Henry singing "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus! Underneath the mistletoe last night!" as he laughed and ran through the house.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Well, that was a bit longer than I expected. That seems like a good ending for it. Did you want more? I figure this is a good starter story and maybe I'll work on another? Remember to R and R!


End file.
